Cinco Historias de Brujas y Magos Hispanii
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Cinco episodios de la Historia de la Magia y Brujería en la península ibérica en un universo bajo los parámetros pottéricos
1. Chapter 1

**CINCO HISTORIAS DE BRUJAS Y MAGOS HISPANII**

Cinco episodios de la historia de la magia y brujería en la península ibérica, suponiendo un mundo mágico bajo los parámetros del universo rowliniano (esa idea inspiradora es suya), aunque difícilmente encontrarás por aquí a sus personajes. La sorgexpansión española tiene el copyright de Sorg-Esp

**MANIFESTUM**

**I**

-¡Venga! ¡No te quedes mirando como una boba! ¡Que hay mucho que hacer! – La mujer de mas edad, que llevaba un niño pequeño de la mano, sacudió un pescozón a la mas joven. La chica, unos quince años, la miró un instante arrebolada, después bajó los ojos y sin decir nada la siguió apretando el paso hasta el siguiente puesto, uno en el que vendían telas. El tendero sonrió a la de mas edad y mientras le mostraba el género exponiendo todo tipo de alabanzas, la chica giró la cabeza y estiró el cuello. Durante un instante mirada quedó trabada con la de su amado. El chico sonrió con cierto descaro antes de propinar otro golpe de martillo al yunque e Ysabell, todavía mas colorada, se giró de nuevo hacia su madre, sonriendo llena de emoción mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza. Se llevó la mano al cuello y allí, bajo la túnica, palpó el colgante que Alphonso le había regalado la noche del equinoccio de primavera.

Alphonso, el aprendiz del herrero, tenía diecisiete años y había sido recogido por su tío cuando sus padres murieron de unas fiebres, bastantes años atrás. No era especialmente alto, pero era fuerte y voluntarioso. Tenía el pelo, castaño oscuro, siempre muy revuelto, los ojos también oscuros, y bigote y barbita incipientes que le cubrían tímidamente un rostro a medio camino del de un hombre adulto. Ysabell podría quedarse embobada mirando su martilleo durante horas, extasiada en aquellos músculos jóvenes y fuertes que se marcaban en sus brazos cada vez que levantaba el martillo sobre su cabeza para a continuación dejarlo caer sobre el hierro candente que sostenía con unas tenazas, y en aquel torso joven con cuatro pelillos a la altura del esternón, brillante por el sudor del esfuerzo. Pero Ysabell también podía pasarse horas escuchando sus historias. Porque el aprendiz de herrero poseía además buena memoria para las canciones que cantaban los juglares, imaginación para inventar sus propias variaciones, y una voz grave que era a la vez cálida y melodiosa. Tan solo pensar en Alphonso provocaba en la chica un estremecimiento que la recorría entera erizándole el vello de los brazos y haciéndola sentir diferente y especial.

En el último equinoccio, Alphonso había estado contándole historias hasta el amanecer. Y entonces la tomó de la mano y le regaló el colgante, ese que llevaba al cuello pendiente de un cordel de cuero marrón, escondido bajo su túnica. Un círculo con dibujos simétricos, el lábaro de los antiguos cántabros.

A la chica se le escapó un suspiro mientras su madre discutía acaloradamente. El tío del chico le había prometido que cuando cumpliera dieciocho años podría cortejarla debidamente. Para eso faltaban diez meses, pero en ese instante a ella le pareció una eternidad. Alphonso y ella tenían planes, e Ysabell dejó vagar la imaginación y se vio vestida con una túnica clara adornada con flores, frente a la puerta e la iglesia, un templo pequeño edificado por los godos en el lugar donde estuvo el ara a los viejos dioses, bajo el tejo protector, pronunciando sus votos matrimoniales. Y después... aquella evocación invariablemente le producía una sensación mezcla de ilusión y nerviosismo, y ya empezaba a subir por su pecho hacia su garganta cuando percibió que se hacía el silencio a su alrededor.

La joven dejó a un lado sus ensoñaciones y miró atentamente a su alrededor. En la calle la gente se separaba a un lado y a otro haciendo un pasillo. ¿Serían los señores, que se dignaban visitar aquel humilde mercado? Para su sorpresa, se trataba de una larga fila de monjes vestidos con hábitos harapientos con las cabezas cubiertas por capuchas. El que encabezaba la fila, un hombre enjuto con barba canosa, hizo sonar una campana.

-¡El fin del mundo está cerca! ¡Arrepentíos! ¡Porque este mundo será arrasado a fuego! ¡Y pobre del que no se halle en paz con el Señor!

Una multitud silente se congregó en torno al predicador, que seguía peroratando sobre el fin del milenio y sus consecuencias apocalípticas mientras el tendero mascullaba entre dientes. La gente estaba dejando de comprar para atender al monje. Y lo que era peor, algunos entregaban sus monedas como limosnas a otros monjes de aquellos.

-Os lo dejo en diez piezas de bronce... – Le dijo a la madre de Ysabell poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas. La mujer le miró con displicencia.

-¿Diez piezas? ¡No vale ni cuatro! Vamos, Ysabell, es hora de volver a casa.-Y la mujer, apretando la mano del niño, tiró de él.

-¡Ocho! – Gritó el hombre. La mujer hizo un gesto negativo con la mano y empezó a caminar a buen paso.

-¡Siete! ¡Es mi última oferta...!

El vano intento de regateo del mercader se perdió en la nada. La mujer y sus hijos habían desaparecido entre la multitud congregada en torno a los monjes. Como por arte de magia.

En realidad, ya se encontraban a medio camino de su casa. La familia vivía en un prado casi en la linde del bosque, en una casita de piedra con techo de paja, rodeada de un pequeño huerto, un corral con algunas gallinas y una cochiquera donde una cerda amamantaba una camada de siete cerditos.

Munia, que así se llamaba la madre, había traído al mundo a seis criaturas. Le sobrevivían cuatro, una cifra la mar de aceptable en aquellos tiempos. Incluso para gente como ellos. Era una mujer baja enanchada por los embarazos, de cabello castaño claro entreverado de canas, ojos castaños y un rostro ovalado que a pesar de los años y las arrugas aún mostraba destellos de la belleza que tuvo de joven. Ioannes, el padre, era un hombre calvo y barrigón, de ojos un poco prominentes y barba siempre mal afeitada, cuyo carácter apacible y bonachón complementaba el temperamento enérgico de su esposa.

-¿Quiénes eran esos, madre? – Preguntó la chica mientras avanzaban por el senderito hacia la casita.

-Milenaristas. Creen que el fin del mundo llegará con el fin del milenio.

-¿Cuándo termina el milenio?

-No estoy muy segura... en todo caso, no creo yo que vaya a llegar el Apocalipsis, así que estate tranquila y preocúpate de tus obligaciones. Todavía tienes mucho que aprender de plantas y cocimientos.

-Si, madre...

Torcieron el recodo del camino y el padre quedó a la vista. Estaba inclinado sobre el corral, obviamente haciendo alguna reparación. Cuando el menor de los hijos lo llamó a voces el hombre se irguió, sonrió y agitó una mano. En ella llevaba algo largo, como un palo. De repente unas chispitas de colores salieron del extremo del palo. Ysabell sonrió mientras su hermano menor reía a carcajadas, se soltaba de su madre y corría hacia su padre.

-Tu padre siempre tan descuidado. Mira que le tengo dicho que no haga tonterías con la varita.-Protestó la madre. A pesar de la cara de enfado y del reproche que dirigió a su marido cuando lo tuvo cerca, a Ysabell no se le escapó que su madre apretaba con afecto el brazo de su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cinco episodios de la historia de la magia y brujería en la península ibérica, suponiendo un mundo mágico bajo los parámetros del universo rowliniano (esa idea inspiradora es suya), aunque difícilmente encontrarás por aquí a sus personajes. La sorgexpansión española tiene el copyright de Sorg-Esp_

**MANIFESTUM**

**II**

La luna, oronda, reinaba en el cielo sin nubes y plagado de estrellas que coronaba como una bóveda magnífica el prado donde cada vez había mas gente. Unos llegaban en sus escobas, otros se aparecían entre humo y ruido. Algunos venían solos, la mayoría con toda la familia. Todos envueltos en capas negras cubiertas las cabezas con sus capuchas. En contra de la creencia popular, el aquelarre tenía lugar siempre a dos días del plenilunio, con el objeto de evitar los riesgos derivados de la licantropía. Al fin y al cabo, llevaban a sus niños a la reunión y los dejaban a cargo de los mas mayorcitos, aunque siempre bajo la supervisión de algún adulto. Los mas chiquitines se dormían en cunas y camitas de paja, musgo y hojas, mientras que los que eran un poco mas grandes se entretenían hasta altas horas haciendo carreras de sapos, alimentando a las lechuzas o jugando a sencillos juegos de magia.

En el aquelarre era tradición que cualquier mago o bruja ofreciera sus servicios sin cobrar a sus semejantes, por lo que el prado se salpicaba, aquí y allá, de tiendas o tenderetes donde saludadores, herbolarios, catadores, estrelleros y demás expertos en cualesquiera ramas de la magia atendían dolencias, proporcionaban ungüentos o recitaban hechizos, entregaban talismanes o ejercitaban cualquier mancia. Ysabell vió a Ynes, la ensalmadora y partera, caminando con rapidez hacia su tienda. Como siempre, la seguía un grupo de chiquillas un tanto arreboladas. Eran las jóvenes que habían tenido aquel mes su primer menstruo. La ensalmadora en primer lugar verificaba que el proceso se estaba llevando a cabo adecuadamente, y después se encargaba de atender todas sus dudas y cuitas. La mayoría relativas a las fiestas que tenían lugar en el equinoccio siguiente, cuando la comunidad les reconocería de hecho que habían abandonado la infancia, aunque no fueran adultas todavía. Hierónimus, un mago adusto y reservado que venía de Galicia hacía lo propio con los chicos desde sus primeras poluciones nocturnas.

Los adultos, atendidas las necesidades mágicas de sus compañeros, se iban reuniendo en torno a una hoguera enorme donde se calentaban en invierno, compartían el contenido de un burbujeante caldero y la carne que se asaba en varios espetones a la espera de que diera comienzo la sesión propiamente dicha. A las doce de la noche se consideraba que estaban todos y comenzaba la reunión con una invocación a la Luna y al Sol, al agua, el aire, la tierra y el fuego, a los animales y plantas y a las fuerzas creadoras y renovadoras del mundo. Culminaba la plegaria un recuerdo a los muertos de cada uno. Después se discutían los temas, si es que los había. Todos tenían voz y voto, las diferencias sociales olvidadas en sus casas, chozas o castillos, aunque las opiniones de algunos se consideraban mas despacio porque se les reconocía una especial sabiduría. Esos eran los que tenían reconocido el rango de Hechiceros, y lucían en sus capas los símbolos especiales de sus Tradiciones bordados en oro en lugar de la plata habitual: las hojas de roble de los que venían de Pirineos, los discos solares de los cántabros, la luna en cuarto creciente y la estrella de los celtas, la rama de tejo de los astures, la lechuza de los practicantes de la magia clásica y el hacha de doble filo de los que se decían hijos de godos, que eran los menos. No había entre ellos judíos, pues los magos cabalísticos tenían sus propias reuniones, ni tampoco sufitas. Aunque sí venían algunos mozárabes, cristianos bajo soberanía musulmana con nombres arabizados y vestimentas mas orientales. Y una vez discutidos los asuntos, la noche culminaba con danzas y juegos mágicos que se prolongaban hasta que el sol apuntaba por el este.

Ysabell deseaba enormemente poder ser admitida a las reuniones de adultos, pero ni tenía la edad (los dieciocho años) ni tampoco estaba casada (el otro requisito que la hubiera incorporado aunque fuera mas joven de lo establecido), así que se limitaba a observar con otras chicas de edades aproximadas. Aunque en realidad, sus amigas estaban dedicadas a intercambiar confidencias y risitas al paso de éste o aquel muchacho. Ella no solía hacer muchos comentarios, concentrada su mente en otra persona que no podía estar allí. Y se le fue a escapar un suspiro cuando una de las jovencitas le propinó un codazo.

-Eh, Garci te está mirando.

Garci era un mago delgado y larguirucho, de andares desgarbados y pelo castaño claro, con la cara llena de granos y los dientes superiores delanteros muy separados. La chica miró hacia dónde señalaba su amiga y, efectivamente, allí lo vio. Garci vestía con desgana una túnica marrón de lana basta, ceñida con un grueso cinturón de cuero negro cuyo extremo le colgaba hasta casi la rodilla, que contrastaba enormemente con su capa brillante y muy nueva adornada con broches de plata con la luna y la estrella. El chico sonrió a la vez que se ponía un tanto colorado. Ella, en cambio, lo miró fijamente unos instantes y después no supo qué hacer que no fuera bajar la vista hacia su regazo. Algo le dijo que el chico seguía mirándola, por lo que no quiso levantar la vista. Bendijo interiormente las voces de sus amigas porque así pudo prestar atención a otra cosa y olvidar al muchacho.

-¡La condesa! ¡Ha llegado la condesa!

Allí, en el aquelarre, Emersenda de Agüero, señora de la Torre del mismo nombre, no era otra cosa que una bruja mas. Pero fuera del mismo, como esposa de un caballero señor de un pequeño feudo y vasallo del rey de León, formaba parte de la élite social y tenía acceso a una información que de otro modo les resultaría difícil de conocer. Emersenda llegó, como siempre, apareciéndose acompañada de su pequeña hija Aurelia.

Las chicas admiraron su capa con finos bordados de hilo de plata, y bajo ella el hermoso vestido de seda gruesa. La señora de la Torre era una mujer de una belleza etérea, casi sobrenatural. Con aquel talle estrecho y su estatura y esa forma de caminar tan elegante parecía mas un junco que una persona. Su hija, la única que había tenido con su marido el señor de la Torre, era una niña de ocho años que se parecía mucho a ella.

-¿Está enferma? – Preguntó una de sus amigas al observar la palidez de su rostro.

-Si, de cuernos.- Contestó otra con una risita.

-¿Cuernos? – Preguntó Ysabell sorprendida. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre pudiera prestar atención siquiera un momento a otra mujer teniendo al lado a semejante belleza?, se preguntaba la joven bruja.

-Dicen que su señor marido asienta su miembro en muchas plazas. Y que no siempre lo hace con derecho.

-¿Viola a las chicas? – Preguntó otra vez Ysabell un tanto incrédula. Había visto pocas veces al señor de la Torre, pero siempre le había parecido un caballero, con su capa roja, su coraza brillante y su barba negra bien recortada.

-Eso cuentan. Le oí a mi madre y a mi tía comentar que Ynés tiene últimamente mucho trabajo remendando virgos por culpa del señor de Agüero. Y no siempre se trata de campesinas.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué por qué? Pareces tonta, Ysabell. Porque es un hombre. Aunque se les ponga duro, los hombres son débiles en cuestiones de su miembro.- Exclamó la otra con una carcajada.

-¡No seas bruta! – Le espetó la otra amiga.- En realidad, dicen que está decepcionado porque en diez años de matrimonio solamente le ha dado una hija. Y él ansía un varón que le herede.

-Eso es otra majadería.- Contestó Ysabell.-Si tuviera un varón en una de esas correrías, sería un bastardo.

-Ni el primer ni el último bastardo que hereda a su padre.

Ysabell se encogió de hombros. Pertenecía a las gentes libres y no deseaba otra cosa. No entendía mucho de los tejemanejes de la nobleza.

-En cualquier caso, se rumorea que su señor marido está preocupado por si no será víctima de ningún encantamiento que le impida engendrar un varón.

-¿Quién le iba a haber echado encima semejante mal de ojo, estando Emersenda cerca? ¿O es que tiene enemigos?- Preguntó Ysabell extrañada. Si el señor de Agüero gozaba de buen predicamento en la Corte era porque había elevado su depauperada herencia a base de buena gestión y éxitos militares. En ambas cosas tenía mucho que agradecerle a su talentosa esposa.

-¡Qué roma eres! – Espetó la chica que le había revelado los procederes del noble.- Lo que teme es que lo haya hechizado su propia esposa.

-¡Eso es una tontería! Mi madre dice que no conoce bruja mas enamorada que ella...

-Lo dicho, Ysabell. Eres roma y mas inocente que un cubo. Al señor de Agüero le importan dos bledos de quién esté enamorada su señora esposa. ¡Anda, pisaverde! ¡Vamos a acercarnos a escuchar de qué hablan esta vez!

-Y de paso a catar el cordero, que huele estupendamente.

Las dos brujas tomaron a su amiga, cada una por un brazo, y echaron a andar hacia el amplio círculo que se estaba formando en torno a la hoguera.


	3. Chapter 3

_Cinco episodios de la historia de la magia y brujería en la península ibérica, suponiendo un mundo mágico bajo los parámetros del universo rowliniano (esa idea inspiradora es suya), aunque difícilmente encontrarás por aquí a sus personajes. La sorgexpansión española tiene el copyright de Sorg-Esp_

**MANIFESTUM**

**III**

Los diversos asuntos se fueron discutiendo, punto por punto. En general, se trataba de cuestiones que ya habían sido discutidas en algún otro aquelarre anterior si bien todas tenían en común que de una manera u otra la gente no mágica estaba involucrada. Podía tratarse de los poderosos, que reclamaban desde un estrellero que hiciera las cartas astrales de sus recién nacidos hasta un alquimista que les sacara oro para llenar sus siempre necesitadas arcas, hasta las demandas de cualquier población que necesitaba una partera de garantía o un sanador que atendiera a hombres y bestias, pasando por supuesto por las cosas que se imputaban a los magos y que, sin embargo, eran incapaces de hacer, como convocar la tormenta en el campo o la galerna en el mar, resucitar a los muertos o derrotar a un ejército con una sacudida de varita. Hacia el final de la reunión, un brujo adusto con las ramas de tejo bordadas en la capa pidió la palabra . Se hizo el silencio para escucharlo, a pesar del cansancio y el sueño que empezaba a imperar entre los asistentes. Era un hombre enjuto que poseía una voz profunda y gutural.

-En la Corte de León hay una embajada del rey franco. Ha venido a tratar, sobre todo, cuestiones relacionadas con la guerra contra los moros, pero en la misma ha venido también un obispo acompañado de varios frailes que han empezado a predicar entre los clérigos la necesidad de promover la conversión, porque el fin de los tiempos está cerca.- El mago se interrumpió para beber agua de una calabaza. Mientras se secaba con la manga de la túnica los labios húmedos paseó la vista por la concurrencia que le observaba con plena atención.

-¿Te refieres a unos milenaristas? – Preguntó un anciano de luenga barba blanca que lucía en su capa unas lechuzas doradas bordadas.

-Milenaristas los tenemos todos los días, no son novedad.- Dijo una bruja rechoncha, tocada con el clásico sombrero picudo y hojas de roble en la capa.

-No es exactamente un milenarista. El obispo franco aprovecha el fin del milenio para que su mensaje tenga mas eco.

-Pero predicar la conversión es la esencia del Cristianismo...- Insistió la bruja. Ante la mirada adusta del mago, el brujo anciano volvió a intervenir.

-¿Cuál es ese mensaje, que trae ese obispo franco?

-Cosas como que las mujeres no tienen alma.

Murmullos de desaprobación se elevaron entre los presentes. Si el mensaje cristiano había calado entre los magos, fue precisamente porque para ellos la existencia de un alma trascendente era evidente, no una cuestión de fe.

-¡Eso es una de las majaderías mas gordas que he oído en mi vida! – Exclamó la bruja rechoncha elevando su voz sobre los comentarios y murmuraciones generales.

-El caso, es que se apoya en cierto pasaje del Génesis, ese que dice que Dios creó primero al hombre del barro y le insufló el alma. Después lo durmió y le sacó la costilla...

Los magos y brujas intercambiaron miradas. El anciano entonces se dirigió a uno que vestía hábitos y lucía tonsura en la coronilla.

-¿Fray Décimo? ¿Qué tienes tu que decir a eso?

El fraile carraspeó antes de contestar.

-Cierto que eso se dice en el Génesis. También se dice en otro pasaje que creó hombre y mujer, ambos a su imagen y semejanza...

-¡Vamos! ¡Que dice las dos cosas! – Exclamó la bruja rechoncha. El fraile le dedicó una mirada no exenta de cierta dosis de prevención pues la bruja tenía su fama de temperamental.

-Dice las dos cosas, si.- Replicó despacio.- Pero también es cierto que el Creador nos ha dado entendederas para comprender su mensaje, y el mensaje del Nuevo Testamento se dirige a todos, hombres y mujeres, por tanto es un absurdo predicar que...

-Es un insulto, eso es lo que es.- Estalló la bruja rechoncha.

-Sin duda, es un insulto para vosotras.- Intervino el mago de la apariencia adusta puesto que el fraile se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras ante una interrupción tan enérgica.- Pero lo peor es que lo utiliza para predicar en contra de las mujeres.

-¿Quieres decir que nos insulta aún mas?

-En efecto. Os considera débiles al maligno, así como instrumentos de la perdición del varón.

-¡Instrumentos de perdición del varón! – Repitió la bruja sin ocultar el asombro ni en el tono ni en el gesto.

-Débiles porque Eva sucumbió a la tentación, e instrumentos de perdición porque despertáis la lujuria en el hombre.

-¿Tu crees? Yo mas bien tenía idea de que se os despertaba sola.- Espetó la bruja airada.- Ynés aquí presente puede relatar cómo día sí y día también acuden a ella jovencitas que han sido violentadas por hombres sin haber hecho absolutamente nada para merecerlo. Por supuesto en contra de su voluntad. Y algunas además sufriendo mucho.

-Catelina, nuestro amigo se limita a exponer las ideas del obispo y sus acólitos...- Volvió a terciar el de luengas barbas.

-A ver si va a tratarse de un musulmán disfrazado.- Intervino un brujo delgado y calvo.- Tengo entendido que tapan a sus mujeres de arriba abajo precisamente para evitar esa tentación y...

-No estamos ahora para debatir de quién se trata, sino del mensaje que trae.-Volvió a interrumpir el anciano.

-El caso es que empieza a hacer fortuna entre algunos los clérigos.- Dijo el que había traído la noticia.- Si prospera, las mujeres se considerarán poco mas que animales...

-En algunos sitios para eso no hace falta clérigos, te lo digo yo.- volvió a intervenir la bruja rechoncha.- Aunque no en mi tierra. Allí tenemos redaños, seamos o no mágicas, para poner a los hombres en su sitio.

-Tomamos nota de la preocupación que nos expones,- cortó el brujo de las barbas blancas.- Os pido que os mantengáis atentos, por si esta nueva doctrina se expande.

El brujo adusto asintió con la cabeza, si bien su rostro permaneció ceñudo. No se podía hacer más que informar al aquelarre. Y esperar. El nuevo día pedía paso y los asistentes se fueron dispersando para recoger a sus niños y desaparecer camino de sus hogares. Ysabell, que acababa de coger a su dormido hermano menor en brazos, recibió un codazo de una de sus amigas. Cuando la miró con reproche ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza. En un montículo, Garci la estaba mirando. Y sonreía.


	4. Chapter 4

**CINCO HISTORIAS DE BRUJAS Y MAGOS HISPANII**

_Cinco episodios de la historia de la magia y brujería en la península ibérica, suponiendo un mundo mágico bajo los parámetros del universo rowliniano (esa idea inspiradora es suya), aunque difícilmente encontrarás por aquí a sus personajes. La sorgexpansión española tiene el copyright de Sorg-Esp_

**MANIFESTUM**

**IV**

La visita del obispo franco no hubiera tenido mas repercusión, de no ser porque de regreso a Francia dejó en la Torre de Agüero a uno de los freires que le acompañaban. El señor de la Torre adujo a sus gentes y conocidos que su capellán andaba ya muy viejo para ocuparse con el mismo ímpetu de antaño de las necesidades espirituales de su castillo, y que viviendo en constante peligro de razzias sarracenas, era menester para la buena salud del alma de sus vasallos un hombre joven, lleno de energía y entusiasmo.

Cierto era que Fray Décimo ya no era un jovencito, pero tampoco un matusalén. Había pasado unos cuantos años en un cenobio en el Pirineo, cerca de Jaca, antes de emprender ruta hacia Compostela. De regreso, al ver la miseria que había dejado una incursión de los moros, sintió la llamada a hacer por aquellas gentes todo lo que estuviera de su mano, y se quedó en la zona. Tiempo después, cuando se construyó la Torre para defender la comarca y el Rey nombró al Conde señor de tierras y gentes, acabó siendo el capellán gracias a la persuasión que en aquellos momentos la señora Emersenda ejercía sobre su marido. Y es que Fray Décimo, aunque el Conde lo ignoraba, compartía condición con la señora del castillo, pues también era un mago.

Los años habían pasado y el corazón del conde se había endurecido por la ambición que le había ido creciendo. De señor de nada mas que su caballo y armadura había pasado a poseer un pequeño feudo que iba agrandando a base de espadón, conspiraciones y a veces oro. Aspiraba a mucho el conde, y también echaba en falta heredero. Y aunque estuvo locamente enamorado de Emersenda, aquello había pasado hacía mucho. Empezó a alternar el lecho de su esposas con otros catres, al principio aliviado de que ninguna de sus amantes le diera bastardos, con el paso del tiempo, preocupado. Porque de todos era sabido que las brujas saben de males de ojo, y que uno de los mas típicos es el que deja estéril al varón.

-Erradicar la brujería, que por aquí hay mucho de eso...- Decía el conde al nuevo capellán muy serio. El joven religios se envaró un poco. Era entusiasta y creía firmemente en la doctrina del obispo, pero eso de la brujería era muy serio, porque claro, no iba sola sino de la mano del Maligno. Era una gran tarea la depositada sobre sus estrechos hombros, y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo para llevarla a cabo.

-Sobre todo se trata de mujeres...- Añadió el conde sin recato ni ningún resquicio de lealtad hacia la que era su esposa.

-Entra dentro de la lógica.- Respondió el religioso.- La mujer es veleidosa y débil, fácil víctima de la tentación. No hay mas que recordar a Eva...

El conde asintió con la cabeza mientras se mesaba la barba negra.

-Mis vasallos están faltos de doctrina. Fray Décimo ha predicado mucho el amor, el perdón y demás, pero ha dejado un poco de lado la contrición, el arrepentimiento y el castigo del infierno.

El joven religioso asintió con la cabeza con entusiasmo. Esa era, precisamente, la idea que se había hecho del poco contacto con el freire.

-Hay que suplir esa carencia inmediatamente... -Asintió cada vez mas emocionado por la tarea que tenía por delante.

-Si me permitís una sugerencia, creo que podría hacerse poco a poco. Son gentes de molleras duras... - Replicó el conde.

-¿Poco a poco, decís?

-Predicar la conversión recordando el castigo del infierno... quizás unos cuantos exorcismos... y si la cosa persiste, algo mas radical. Al fin y al cabo, lo dice el Antiguo Testamento... "a la hechicera...

- ...no la dejarás viva". - Remató el freire.


End file.
